


Headstrong

by Ulalume



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small look at Vyolet’s childhood on Rattatak. She always did what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headstrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Vyolet - Why they act in a certain way?
> 
> (http://deathcupcake.tumblr.com/post/70306796431/kyr-a-situation-from-their-past-vyolet-why-they)

Vyolet dangled her leg over the edge of the armchair. She bounced a foot up and down, watching the light play over her pale skin, then sighed.

"Momma, I’m bored," the six-year old wriggled in frustration.

Raffae looked up from her worktable, a frown on her face as she took in her daughter’s slouch.

"Don’t let the warlord hear you say that, child. He wants to put you in the Pits already," Raffae used her forearm to push the goggles up from her eyes, her pale, nearly white, irises flashing, "and sit up straight. By the Ancestors, you will learn to represent your clan as befits the granddaughter of an elder!" She brandished the whetstone at the girl.

Vyolet pouted, slowly sitting up and lowering her bare feet to the ground.

"But momma," the girl whined, "I am bored.”

Raffae sighed and placed her tools down, wiping her hands on her leather apron. She walked over to her youngest and knelt before the girl, placing her hands on Vyolet’s head and touching her forehead to her daughter’s.

"Child, I am sorry that your siblings have gone to distant places, that we may never see them again," Raffae lifted her head and hooked her thumbs under Vyolet’s jaw to force her gaze up, "but you are responsible for yourself and our people. Make yourself useful to your clan. Do not let me hear you say you are bored again.” She jabbed her thumbs sharply into the young girl’s throat, yet Vyolet didn’t complain even as tears ran down her cheeks. She wound her hands around her mother’s wrists and attempted to dislodge her hands, her own tingling with weak energy.

“No, momma,” she mouthed.

Raffae flinched but didn’t remove her hands. Instead, she let out a harsh, staccato laugh.

"That’s a lucky sign, Vy. The elders will have much to discuss tonight." She released her grip and stood, dusting off her knees. She laughed again, dropping a hand to caress the child’s head. "But you may wish you were bored again soon enough."

Raffae walked back to her work table and dipped her fingers into blackened wax, then returned to Vyolet, who was still staring at her hands in wonder. Taking the girl’s chin in one hand, she drew a quick series of horizontal lines across the soft, grey skin, ending with a vertical line that ran over the dome of her head and down to her nose.

"There, child," the woman wiped her hands off on the corner of her apron. "Go visit your grandmother. She’ll understand what to do."

"Yes, momma." Vyolet nodded, heading for the exit.

"And put some shoes on, daughter," Raffae frowned and tipped her head at the girl’s unclad feet.

Vyolet looked down at her feet and wiggled her toes, then looked back up at her mother.

"No, momma," she grinned as she stepped to the door.

Raffae shrugged.

"As you will."


End file.
